1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to construction tools, and more specifically to a connector installation tool configured to allow one-handed operation of installing wooden studs, floor joists, ceiling rafters, hip rafters, trusses, solid sawn, bci style I-beams and beams (hereinafter referred to as framing element) in a safe, fast and accurate manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the construction industry, setting up the framework for a building or a home involves many repetitive layout and measuring of the framing elements. Once the layout is completed, the framing elements must be installed. Currently, Simpson™ tie straps are common connectors or brackets employed to hang joists and rafters. These straps are generally metal, U-shaped brackets B of various sizes having outwardly extending flanges F with holes H for nails to mount the bracket B to a stud or framing element S. (See FIG. 1). They are manually or pneumatically installed, and depending on the complexity and scale of the project, it is a time consuming process. Moreover, due to the design of these brackets, they are susceptible to mishandling, and ultimately, inaccurate installation through human error from having to individually place the bracket by hand, especially in difficult to reach areas.
Thus, a connector installation tool solving the aforementioned problems is desired.